


For the Both of Us

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [90]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, ficcingcaptaincanary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10033958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: My first ever entry for @ficcingcaptaincanaryPrompt: "You know, Gideon could just replicate one of those for you."





	

It was a lazy Saturday morning for the team. There were no missions at hand and no time aberrations to solve. Normally, they would just visit a random time and place and explore but their Captain has had a long night and the team has no choice but to just agree with her decision of staying floating in the time stream.

“Morning everybody,” Captain Lance murmured as she entered the mess hall. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and the oversized sweater she’s wearing is swallowing her.

She was welcomed by greetings from the rest of the team, all of them busy drinking coffee and eating the fried eggs and bacon that Ray had Gideon make for them.

Sara sat on one of the last two vacated seats and saw her blue mug on the table and already filled with black coffee—just how she likes it. “Goddamn, this coffee is good. Thanks for making this for me, guys.”

The moment she brought the mug down, Sara saw wide eyes from most of the crew. Mick is grinning like he just stole a million bucks and Jax had his mouth open, bacon falling from his fork.

“What? Can’t I be thankful for—“

“Why did you drink my coffee?”

Sara turned around to face Leonard who was just about to sit down beside her, holding two plates of breakfast. One of his eyebrows was raised and a smirk is seeping through his airy persona. “I was already being nice by getting you your breakfast,” Leonard said as he placed a plate in front of her, “now you’re drinking my coffee?”

Sara placed the blue mug on the table, looked at it, and then turned her stare back to Leonard. “This is my mug, Len. That’s why I drank from it.”

The rest of the team either kept quiet to hear the exchange or failed to follow the conversation. Still, Leonard didn’t drop his stare. “You must still be sleepy, Captain, because I’ve been using this mug ever since we boarded the Waverider.”

“No,” Sara argued. “I’ve been using this since day 1. It even has a chip on the side, see?” She then raised the mug to Len’s eye level for him to see the small white part on the handle of the mug.

“I know, because I accidentally knocked it down. It’s a good think I didn’t break that mug because I use it every day.”

“ **I** use it every day! Stop playing with me!”

“I’m not playing with you, Sara. That mug’s mine.”

Breakfast was forgotten and coffee was spilt across the table, all because of Sara waving the mug too much. Both started proving to the other how many times a day they drink from the mug and what kinds of beverage they drink from it, only to prove that both of them thought of the damn mug as theirs.

  
“Guys, please!” Ray exclaimed after a couple of minutes of fighting over a mug. “Sara, you use the mug, but so does Leonard. You could either share the damn mug or get another one. You know Gideon could just replicate one for you.”

A few second of silence fell unto the mess hall and in sync, Leonard and Sara glared at Ray and began arguing again, voices overpowering the team asking them to shut up and Gideon suggesting that she just make another one.

“This is but a simple problem…”

“I DRINK MY WHISKEY ON THAT MUG.”

“So that’s why my hot chocolate tasted strong!”

“Why aren’t you washing the mugs you use, then?!”

“I washed them but apparently you used it again and failed to wash it!”

“Gideon, please give sedatives to the both of them.”

“I’m going to the library. Just tell me who killed who.”

“We could just ask Gideon to pull up the security camera to see who used first.”

“Mr. Snart, Captain Lance, if you wish to have your own mug…”

“How about you just ask Gideon to make a mug out of diamonds and use it!”

“The blue mug is mine, Sara. Get your own.”

“FIGHT ME FOR IT.”

“Let’s all try to be adults here…”

“SHUT UP, STEIN!”

 

**_CLASH!_ **

All the voices simmered down and all eyes went to Mick who just pushed the mug over the edge of the table, breaking it into smaller pieces.

“Problem solved,” Rory said, then marched out of the mess hall after grabbing his beer bottle.

“That’s it,” Leonard said as he stood up. He then grabbed Sara by the wrist and made their way to the fabrication room, to their teammates’ relief.

 

Jax exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and said, “I can’t believe those two. They make out around my ship but refused to share a mug?!”

 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

It was Leonard who came in the mess hall late, still rubbing the back of his neck due to his uncomfortable sleeping position from his late-night meeting with the Captain. Refusing to stand up any longer, he dropped down to the seat nearest to Sara and took a piece of waffle from her plate.

The team once again turned to the crook and the assassin, expecting another morning outburst from either of them. But despite the waffle-stealing, Sara didn’t seem to mind. She grabbed the new mug Gideon made for them—it is still a blue one but evidently larger and taller in size. Steaming from the inside is her homemade hot chocolate with many mini-marshmallows floating on the surface. After taking a gulp from the slowly cooling drink, she handed it over to Leonard who took small sips.

“So you guys decided to share?” Jax asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Gideon offered to make two mugs but both of us wanted a blue mug, just like what I had,” Sara replied.

“Just like what **I** had,” Leonard corrected, earning an eye-roll from the blonde.

Sara continued. “It’s either we share the blue mug or we have a duel over it. Cold Gun versus boe staff. Could’ve been fun but Gideon said no.”

Jax groaned at the ridiculousness of the whole thing but then smiled a little as he see Sara and Snart nudging each other playfully. Neither of them wanting to really fight the other.

Leonard caught the youngest Legend’s gaze and said, “Eat up, Jax. Or else we’ll fight over your mug next.”


End file.
